idle_skillingfandomcom-20200213-history
Apothecary
The Apothecary is used to brew potions with permanent game bonuses using resources generated from Tilling and Botany. Ascension does not reset or change any aspect in Apothecary, but Rebirthing will only reset Apothecary level. Potions already crafted remain, and can continue to be crafted if they've been crafted beyond level 1. Cauldrons Cauldrons are the upgradeable "skillers" of Apothecary, which are used to discover and brew potions. Potion ( ) is increased by upgrading Value, and the rate of effect ( ) is increased by upgrading Speed. The Apothecary EXP multiplier ( ) is always constant per Cauldron, but increases based on each individual Cauldron position. Apothecary EXP is only generated when Cauldrons are active. One free Cauldron is provided at the start, but up to 5 additional Cauldrons can be unlocked after reaching a designated H2O level and they're purchased with gold. Potions Discovering Potions In order to brew potions, they must first be discovered. This is done with the "New Potion" recipe, the first option on the draggable scroll bar that appears after clicking on a Cauldron. The recipe takes one unlocked ingredient from Tilling and another from Botany. Each combination of ingredients discovers a random potion within a certain range of their combined rarity values. This means that it may take more than one brewing to discover a particular potion. For specific combinations of ingredients and their chances to unlock potions, visit SGResponse's "Potion Discovery" Sheet. Brewing Potions Every discovered potion offers a weak bonus to start with, but can be upgraded by spending increasing amounts of resources from Tilling and Botany. Almost every potion bonus increases by the first level bonus of the potion as they're upgraded. *Note: The brewing ingredients required to upgrade potions are not necessarily the same as the ones capable of discovering potions. Use this "Potion Discovery" Sheet for discovering potions. Red Rarity * not sure if Miracle Grow recipe to find changed I got it with dirt and flowers Orange Rarity Yellow Rarity Lime Rarity Cyan Rarity Purple Rarity Demon Rarity Godly Rarity Potion Coupons The Gem Shop features three types of potion scrolls which can be used to automatically discover and level up a random potion. These coupons are simply clicked on the Apothecary screen in order to use them. Potions discovered using coupons can always be crafted, bypassing the level requirement. Apothecary Bonuses Cards Unique Apothecary cards can be earned while brewing potions on the screen. Each potion color has its own card and any potion of the respective color has a chance of dropping one. The potions do not need to be leveling up in order for the cards to drop. There are also Apothecary cards that drop from Purgatory zones: Crystals Crystals can be inserted into crystal slots on each cauldron for bonuses. Both crystals and first crystal slots are unlocked through the Rebirth screen after clearing the Dungeon. Additional crystals, as well as the second and third crystal slots can be purchased through the Gem Shop. Other *Three yellow perks grant: **+2% (per level) potion cost reduction, up to 20%. **+3% (per level) double brew chance, up to 30%. **+10% (per level) potion brew speed, up to 100%. *Three Rebirth perks grant: **-0.25 potion cost scaling for every H2O level above 100, up to 50%. **+1 Apothecary starting levels after Rebirth, up to 40. **+8% potion brewing speed, up to 1200%. *Eternity Cauldrons can be purchased from the Gem Shop and grant 4x potion brewing speed and +30% double brew chance for every cauldron it's purchased on. Category:Farming